The present invention relates to a novel cable rotator.
Passageways have been employed since early recorded times to conduit flowable materials from one location to another. The problem of clogged passageways has plagued conduit systems from their inception. The clogging usually occurs largely because of the lodging of solid materials in a lateral section of the particular conduit.
Among the previously known methods of freeing clogged conduits, is the technique of rotating a flexible cable or "snake", particularly useful in unclogging a toilet. The existing cable rotators employ bulky drive mechanisms utilizing complicated gearing. These devices are difficult and expensive to work, requiring skilled personnel for maintenance and operation.
There is a need for a simple and facile cable rotator especially useful in cleaning stoppered conduits.